Untitled
by GTRAVIN
Summary: Inu/San No summary, you know you're gonna read it since there isn't enough Inu/San. Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha.
1. Chapter 1

A/N: My first Inuyasha fanfic. Don't care for reviews, this is just to get my thoughts out there.

* * *

The well was growing closer in sight. Inuyasha was trailing Kagome ... like he was her dog.

"We have jewel shards to find." Inuyasha said trying to hold back his frustration at Kagome.

"It can wait. I have important business to attend to in _my_ world."

Business being her school work. Kagome needed to be in school for the next two weeks or else she would automatically fail. Things with Naraku and the jewel shards have been quiet lately. So, this was her opportunity to make things right in her world.

Kagome and Inuyasha were now standing in front of the well. Kagome was about to enter the well until Inuyasha grabbed her hand.

"I told you, we ... have ... jewel shards ... to ... find."

"And I told you, I have things to take care of. I'll be back in two weeks. Oh and don't think of coming and bringing me back early, the well will be sealed on my side."

Inuyasha was done trying to be patient with the girl as he let her go down the well and disappear.

"Seal the well, aye? Maybe I should give that a try." Inuyasha said out loud.

Inuyasha, with anger fueling him, ripped a tree from its poor roots and threw it down the well. So, now the well was sealed from his side.

'Just another good-bye I see.' Sango thought to herself. She had seen the spat between Inuyasha and Kagome as she was making her way up to them.

"Inuyasha, you jerk!" shouted Shippo. "How is Kagome going to come back now?!"

Inuyasha turned his attention to the demon child who was always on his nerves. It was almost as if death was staring right at Shippo.

Inuyasha swiftly grabbed Shippo and flung him in the air like a stuffed animal. Then, with sudden impact, Inuyasha punted the child far into the woods.

* * *

First Miroku is gone, now Kagome. When Kagome had announced to the group that she would leave for her world and be back in two weeks, Miroku saw this as his opportunity. There was a village not too far away that Miroku likes to 'visit.' This was his chance for a little vacation from their adventures and Miroku was going to spend it with a flock of females.

Inuyasha was staring at the top of the tree he threw down the well. Sango approached him.

"What are you looking at slayer?" Inuyasha was still upset.

Sango did not reply and just arched an eyebrow in Inuyasha's direction.

"Isn't this the time you usually give the monk false hope only to slap him in the face?"

Sango was starting to get aggravated by Inuyasha.

"Or is this the time you usually cry over your bastard brother?"

Sango's hand immediately found its way to Hiraikotsu. She was ready to add Inuyasha to the list of demons that have fallen at her hands.

Inuyasha approached Sango. His face was mere inches away from hers. Eye contact was made and it was like a silent war if even for a few seconds.

"You don't want to fight me Sango. You don't..."

Inuyasha walked away to who knows where. Sango sighed. He was right. It was absolute suicide to against him in the mood he was in right now.

**

* * *

**Sango had decided to return to Kaede's village. Normally she would have taken the opportunity to go and fix up her massacred village. However, Sango had already been over there recently and didn't feel like drowning in her memories for the next two weeks.

It was dusk and the horizon was a shade of orange. The villagers were finished farming and fishing for the day. Most of them had went inside their huts and called it a day.

Sango was currently sitting on the roof of Kaede's hut keeping her guard up and keeping watch. Kind of a slayer thing to do.

A figure was walking up to Kaede's hut. Sango had taken notice and had seen that Inuyasha was back.

'Maybe he cooled off.'

"Sango," Inuyasha said as he looked up to her on the roof.

"What is it Inuyasha?" Sango stepped back onto the ground.

"About what I said earlier ... umm ... how do I put this into words ... I didn't mean it, well I kinda did, but ... I was just pissed at the girl. Don't take it personal." Inuyasha managed to get that much out despite his loss for words.

Placing a hand on Inuyasha's shoulder, Sango replied, "I understand."

Cracking a slight smile Inuyasha said, "I'm not good with this kinda shit."

"I can tell ... but anyways, what do you say we go find Shippo?" Sango asked.

"Yeah, I am getting a little hungry here."

* * *

Inuyasha and Sango along with Kirara journeyed in to the woods. Inuyasha had Shippo's scent and they were close. However, it seemed that Inuyasha wasn't the only one with Shippo on his dinner menu. There was another scent that belonged to a demon.

Shippo saw Inuyasha from afar. Shippo wasn't sure whether to be scared shitless or be relieved. Apparently, Shippo felt the presence of a demon stronger than him in the vicinity. It was stalking him like it would stalk prey.

Before Shippo could turn into his balloon form and escape the woods, the demon came out and grabbed him. Turns out it is a bear demon.

The bear demon held Shippo up high and had its head cocked back. Shippo stared down the beast's throat and could have fainted.

Unfortunate for the bear demon, Hiraikotsu zoomed through the air and hit its throat. A sickening crunch could be heard for miles. The demon immediately crumbled down to the ground. Blood came flowing out of its throat. It was bleeding internally and would soon die.

Shippo ran to Sango almost as he would Kagome and hugged her leg.

Inuyasha continued in his path towards the fallen, barely alive bear demon. He unsheathed Tetsaiga and transformed it.

"Inuyasha, what are you doing?" Sango questioned. "It will die soon."

Not listening like usual, Inuyasha paid her no mind. Instead, Inuyasha viciously stuck Tetsaiga in the demon's chest. Slowly and painfully, Inuyasha dragged his sword over the demon body. The demon's blood and guts were spewing from the limp body. Deciding to end it, Inuyasha, with one mighty swing, chopped the demon's head off.

"I didn't know Inuyasha cared." uttered Shippo.

"I don't."


	2. Chapter 2

"This is so stupid."

It had been one week since Kagome left and Inuyasha was back to fuming over the situation.

"... nerve of that wench..."

Sango rolled her eyes at him. Shippo entered the scene in the hut.

"He's _still_ on that?" asked the demon child.

"Yup..."

"And to think I left two hours ago to get away from his babbling." Shippo shook his head.

"I can hear you, you know."

Sango and Shippo turned to see Inuyasha looking at them.

"Give it a rest already Inuyasha." scolded Sango.

"Yeah, get over it." added Shippo.

Kirara just mewed whiling licking her paw.

"You too Kirara?" asked the half-demon. "Stupid cat..."

* * *

"This is so stupid."

"And we're back to square one." muttered Sango.

Inuyasha glared at her.

"Well what do you suggest we do then, Inuyasha?"

"I say we go and get those jewel shards."

"Inuyasha, how would we even find the shards without Kagome?"

"We'll just go and kill demons and stuff. Shards should pop up and we'll take em." Inuyasha shrugged.

"Incase you didn't notice Inuyasha, we are shorthanded without Miroku and Kagome."

"Good then. They only get in the way, more Kagome than Miroku, but you get the point. We're the fighters, the warriors of the group. We've always had each other's back in battle."

'Well he is making sense.' Sango thought.

"Let me get this straight. You want us, despite being shorthanded, to go randomly picking off demons in hopes of finding jewel shards?"

Inuyasha smirked. "Now you're getting the idea."

"What about Shippo and Kirara?" Sango chimed in. "Would they come with us if we were to go through with your 'plan.'?"

"That stupid runt would stay here in the village. He would only get in the way. As for Kirara, we would leave her here to help protect the village incase whatever."

"Alright, now I don't know if I want to do this plan of yours anymore. Least not without Kirara."

"Let me make this simple for you, slayer. Would you rather be killing demons and getting shards or stay here in the village watching the grass grow?"

"Fine, I'm in." She sighed.

Inuyasha went to inform Kaede and the others. While he did that, Sango picked her slayer suit from the clothesline. Her suit was looking pretty shiny in the sunlight. No matter the stain from demons or blood, the suit always managed to get clean. Sango couldn't help but admire her slayer suit. She had it for a while and found it to be one of the most reliable items she owned.

Sango caught sight of Inuyasha coming back her way. "I take it that alls set?" Sango asked.

"Yeah. We leave soon, so hurry up and do whatever it is you do." Inuyasha said a little gruffly.

Sango rolled her eyes. 'Why can't he just act normal? Then he wouldn't be Inuyasha I guess.'

She went into the hut nearby and changed into her slayer suit. She exited the hut with Hiraikotsu securely strapped to her back and the pair began walking out of the village.

Sango let Inuyasha lead the way though she traveled to his right instead of behind. There was silence between the two. Only the breeze blowing could really be heard.

Inuyasha stopped in his tracks all of a sudden.

"What is it Inuyasha?" Sango asked while her right hand swayed over to Hiraikotsu.

"I smell a wolf." snarled Inuyasha.

Right on queue, a mini tornado came into view. It disappeared shortly and there was Koga, the wolf demon.

"Hey mutt, where's my Kagome?"

Sango wasn't exactly expecting Koga and she rolled her eyes as she could easily guess what Inuyasha and Koga would end up doing. Arguing and fighting as usual.

"What the hell do you want ya flea infested bag of bones?"

"What you call me?!"

"Let me repeat that for you, wolf." Inuyasha spat. "You're a _flea infested bag of bones_."

As soon as Inuyasha finished that statement, Koga swung his right fist in a swift motion at Inuyasha's face.

Inuyasha was able to back flip away from the wolf demon. "Those shards only make your feet faster, not your hands you dumb wolf."

'Inuyasha's the dumb one. He basically just told Koga to kick him as fast and as hard as he can.' Sango shook her head at the two and walked away from the scene. Sango figured she would go for a walk while Inuyasha and Koga went at it.

As Sango predicted, Koga began to used his lethal feet. Despite successfully dodging a few kicks, Inuyasha got hit more times than he would like to admit. It was quite frustrating for the half-demon.

Inuyasha let out a growl. "I'm gonna rip your legs off and take your shards ya scrawny wolf."

Koga, just daring Inuyasha to follow through on his words, delivered a hard kick right into Inuyasha's face. Blood slowly trickled down his nose. Upon seeing his own blood shed, Inuyasha went on the offensive.

Koga was now the one taking the hits and trying to evade Inuyasha.

Their spar went on for a while going back and forth between the two proud fighters.

* * *

Sango had returned to them as she walked on a random twig and a few leaves.

"Since when were you gone?" Inuyasha asked eyeing the demon slayer.

"Since Koga arrived." She replied.

Inuyasha only laughed in the direction of the wolf demon. Koga, much like Inuyasha, was sitting on the ground with his back against a tree. Bruises and lumps covered both warriors.

"Hey, what's that supposed to mean?" said the irritated leader of the wolf demon tribe.

Once again, Sango found herself rolling her eyes.

"Yo, flea bag, what is it you wanted again?"

"I came to see my Kagome, dog boy."

"Well, she ain't here."

"So where's the rest of your crew, half-breed?"

"They're taking a stupid break. Where's your lackys, wolf?"

"Those bums couldn't keep up, so I told to stay their ass back at the den."

'Well, at least they're getting along.' The demon slayer mused.

"Hey slayer, why are you the only one here with mutt face?"

"Because I got nothing better to do than to kill _demons_ and get _jewel shards_."

* * *

A/N: I have no idea where I'm going with this.


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: Still don't know where I'm going with this.

* * *

"Where are the leftovers that were left over?!"

"Koga ate them."

"Next time I see him ..."

**{{Flashback}}**

"_Well its time I leave, dog-face." _

"_About time, slow ass wolf." _

_A vein throbbed in the wolf demon's head as he retorted, "Is that a challenge, dog shit?" _

_After a little more arguing, the two hotheads decided to see who would win in a race to the edge of the forest. Sango got stuck doing a countdown for them. _

"_3...2...1"_

_Inuyasha took off upon hearing the signal. He was gone out of sight. Koga didn't move an inch until Inuyasha disappeared from the horizon. _

_Smirk intact on his face, Koga devoured what food was left. Sango had had her fill and what food was left was Inuyasha's. _

_When the food was finished, the leader wolf demon dashed off in the opposite direction Inuyasha had taken. _

**{{End Flashback}}**

Inuyasha and Sango were back to traveling through this forest. There was light visible at the end of their path. A village was in plain view now. However, this wasn't the typical village they were accustomed to. This particular village was rundown and looked horrid. Basically, it was really gully.

Inuyasha didn't really want to enter the village. It smelled disgusting and his heightened sense of smell only made it worse. Nonetheless, Sango and Inuyasha went into the village.

The place was empty looking. Thanks to his heightened senses, Inuyasha smelt the presence of people hiding in their damaged shacks and huts.

Sango, seeing no reason to stay, started to make her exit from the village along with Inuyasha. A noise was heard and the two whirled around. Facing them was a mid-aged man. No doubt the chief of the village. He looked desperate.

"Please ... help us."

* * *

"This is so stupid."

Inuyasha and Sango sat on a tree stomp with their backs to each other. They were on the outskirts of the hellhole village. The village chief told the pair their sob story about an asshole demon ravaging their village. Sango felt for the village knowing the pain. Inuyasha didn't care until the chief mentioned the demon having a purple blow to it. Jewel shard possibility? Possible.

"How long have we been out here waiting for that fucking demon?!" Inuyasha obviously getting irritated.

"Judging by the sun, I'd say four hours give or take." Who knew Sango could tell time by looking at the sun. Or was she just patronizing Inuyasha?

"If that demon doesn't have a shard, I'll eat it's goddamn soul."

Silence fell upon the two. This demon was taking forever and the two warriors had nothing to talk about. After a while, Sango decided to started up a conversation to help kill some time.

"So, when are you going to mate with Kagome?"

Inuyasha fell off the tree stomp after that. Then, Inuyasha couldn't help laughing. Sango only gave him a look that said 'explain.'

Inuyasha got the hint, "I'm not."

Sango gave him another look that said 'gone on.'

"I'm not going to mate with her. I don't even like her like that anymore." Inuyasha got a little more serious saying that.

"What do you mean?" Sango was having a hard time believing what she was hearing.

"At first it was ... fun, you can say. She was new to me and all. The whole sitting me thing, that used to be ... cute at first. It was fun to mess with her. But then it just got annoying, irritating, and unbearable. Plus, she's Kikyo's reincarnation. Don't exactly wanna deal with that shit again."

"Wow." Sango was blown away by Inuyash'a nonchalant answer.

What a way to kill some time. The demon finally showed up to boot. This demon was some sort of hybrid or maybe a bunch of weaker demons smelted down to one big bad demon. It had dark grey scales that covered its seven foot frame. There was a dark purple glow to it. An alligator tail, bull horns, and scaly wings were its noticeable features. Looked like a wannabe dragon to be honest.

"You don't know how long I've been for this, demon!" Inuyasha cracked his knuckles menacingly.

No battle strategy this time around, Inuyasha lunged at the beast with claws. Usually the demons would be sliced in half at this point. Not this guy. Inuyasha's claws were to no avail versus the scaly body.

Sango tried her luck and swung Hiraikotsu at the demon. The huge boomerang bounced off its body and went back to its wielder's grip. Hiraikotsu wasn't able to injury the foul beast, but it did knock it back a feet or two.

The demon was the one on the offensive now. It hurled its tail towards the two fighters. Both Inuyasha and Sango was able to back away from the attack. The tailed tore up the ground in front the two. Dust flew up obscuring vision. This proved to the beast's advantage as it blinded its foes temporarily.

Then, out of nowhere, a fireball was hurled Inuyasha's way. Luckily, his Red Rat coat protected him from fire. A fireball also found its way towards Sango. She had no Red Rat to protect her ... but she did have her trusty boomerang. Sango shielded herself with Hiraikotsu and then threw off the fireball. That fireball hit a tree which came down on one of the beast's wings.

That's when Sango realized that the demon's wings were its weakest limbs. "Inuyasha! Go for it wings."

A quick nod in her direction and he busted out his Tetsaiga. Inuyasha leaped into the air as Sango distracted the demon. Inuyasha brought down his transformed Tetsaiga upon the demon's other wing. Yup, his flying days were over.

The demon bellowed an ear piercing roar. Its blood red eyes were now focused on the half-demon.

Sango used this to her gain and flung Hiraikotsu at the back of their foe's neck. It connected with a thud though it didn't produce the same result as the bear demon from two days ago.

Inuyasha used that distraction as he slashed the beast across its face. Crimson red blood spilled out of the beast's face. It was now in a blind fury. The demon wildly knocked Inuyasha's Tetsaiga far out of reach and then Inuyasha. Sango also tasted the beat's fury and she was slammed against a tree by its tail.

Both warriors and their signature weapons were separated. But, Inuyasha was rather close to where Hiraikotsu was. So, Inuyasha ran for the weapon.

Inuyasha got the large boomerang and just he started to pick it up, the demon shot a fireball his way. On pure instinct Inuyasha ducked behind Hiraikotsu.

The fireball was reflected back to the demon. Its body took the hit and its scales slowly started to peel and fall off. The demon was now exposed and vulnerable.

Inuyasha, using all the strength he could muster at the moment, picked up Hiraikotsu with both hands. He was struggling badly with the heavy weapon. 'How the hell does she do it?'

Inuyasha leaped into the air and swung the boomerang at the beast. It cycled the demon and ripped it to shreds.

Inuyasha felt to the ground on his ass. He sat up and Hiraikotsu landed dangerously close to him.

The demon was dead and gone, but it's guts fell on Inuyasha as he sat on the ground. Looking up, Inuyasha saw Sango looking at him.

Sango walked towards Inuyasha and took a seat in front of Inuyasha. Then a smile emerged on her face and she started laughing at Inuyasha. He was covered in demon guts, organs, and blood.

Inuyasha just hmph'ed at her. Then, an idea struck him.

Inuyasha took a long blood covered organ on his shoulder and threw it at Sango. It hit her direct in the face.

No jewel shard was to be found on the demon, but the two didn't seem to notice or care. They were too busy laughing at each other.

* * *

A/N: I kinda got into the battle scene. Honestly, I only wrote a battle scene once before this. Don't have a plot yet. I just wanted to do a story with Inuyasha and Sango going on adventures alone. Spending some time together. I'm still trying to come up with a plot.


	4. Chapter 4

Sango was relieved to come across a stream of water. She knelt down beside the stream and gently splashed the refreshing water on her face. Sango was glad to get rid of the demon blood on her face thanks to Inuyasha.

Speaking of Inuyasha, the half-demon also went to the stream. The top of his Red Rat was coated in demon gore from the battle.

Inuyasha rolled up the legs of his pants up to his knees and sat by the bank of the river. He took off his Red Rat top and began to clean the blood stains.

Sango couldn't help but notice how Inuyasha's white shirt under his Red Rat clung to his frame. A faint blush crept up on her face. She had never seen Inuyasha without his Red Rat on.

Inuyasha sensed Sango's heart rate rise slightly and felt her eyes on him. Inuyasha turned to face her, but Sango had already looked away.

Inuyasha shrugged it off and finished up washing his Red Rat top. While it was clean, the top was now wet. Suddenly, Inuyasha got an idea on how to dry his haori.

"Gimme your boomerang." Inuyasha was being as blunt as to be expected.

"Huh? How come?"

"Just do it." Still blunt.

"Ok..." Sango wasn't getting why Inuyasha would need Hiraikotsu, but she handed it to him anyway.

Inuyasha set the large boomerang down on the ground. He still couldn't believe how heavy it was or that Sango could throw it with no effort. Inuyasha took his wet haori and tied it to Hiraikotsu. Then, he looked at Sango as if she was supposed to know what to do.

Seeing that she was not understanding yet, Inuyasha said, "Throw it."

'What does he expect to happen if I throw Haraikotsu with his wet haori on it?' Sango thought. Then it hit her. The force and friction of being thrown through the air will basically dry the cloth.

Sango nodded in Inuyasha's direction and complied with his wish. After 3 successful throws, Inuyasha's haori was dry.

"Wow Inuyasha, I never knew you could be so ... resourceful." Sango said finding the right word.

"Keh, I can be when I want to." Was what she got in response.

The pair of warriors were good to go. That was until Inuyasha randomly smacked his neck.

It seems Myoga made his appearance. "Myoga, what are you doing here?"

"Oh you know, Master Inuyasha, just decided to stop by and suck your blood." Myoga shrugged.

Inuyasha got really irritated really quick with Myoga. 'Good for nothing bug.'

Then Inuyasha got an idea. "Say Myoga, where is your bride-to-be?"

Myoga cringed at the mention of his ... fiance. Myoga was flabbergasted. "I ah umm mm ..."

"She must be sick worried about you Myoga." Inuyasha went on. "I bet she misses you. Maybe I should return you to her?"

By now Myoga was sweating profusely. It proved to his advantage as he slipped out of Inuyasha's grip and fled for his single life. On his way out Inuyasha managed to hear Myoga wail, "Master Inuyaaashaaa, why you gotta be like that?"

Inuyasha only laughed at the unfaithful flea's despair. Sango also took pleasure in the poor flea's love life as she laughed to herself.

"Inuyasha, how can you be so cruel?"

"You seem to be enjoying it yourself."

* * *

Inuyasha started walking and continuing their journey on forward. But Sango stopped him.

"Inuyasha, we have to go back to that village." Sango had that matter-of-fact tone.

"What?! Why go back to that shit hole?"

"We need to inform the people that the demon is dead and gone."

"Those cowards will figure it out eventually if they're not too pussy to get out of their huts." Inuyasha showing no sympathy towards the village.

"I have to collect my fee." Sango tried to reason. "Plus, I heard there might be a reward."

It didn't work. "Keh, like I care what 'reward' some silly humans can offer me."

Sango decided to just 'nudge' Inuyasha in the head with Hiraikotsu. A little lump popped up on his head. Then, she draped her right arm around Inuyasha's shoulders and lead him back to the village. A small smile on her face and a scowl on his. Neither of them thought anything of their closeness.

* * *

Sango and Inuyasha stood at the entrance of the village. In the past hours, nothing changed as the village still looked like crap.

They were greeted by the village chief. The rest of the village stood a few feet behind their chief.

"We've returned to inform you that we have vanquished the demon and to collect our fee." Sango got to the point.

"Off course, Lady Exterminator." The village chief wasn't sure if the two would return alive, but he had the payment. He paid Sango in full. But that was not all he had to offer to them.

"We would also like for you to take this as a token of our appreciation." The chief put forward a skull studded with jewels. The skull resembled a human skull only with demonic fangs. In the center of the forehead was what really caught Inuyasha's attention.

"A jewel shard!"

"And you didn't want to come back ..."

* * *

The skull sure was stubborn. Or maybe the jewel shard was. Either way, the shard wouldn't be removed from the skull. Inuyasha gave up on trying to separate them and figured when they get all the shards in the future, it will come out on its own.

There were no lingering demonic spirits around the skull. Inuyasha and Sango determined that a holy person, monk or priestess, must have cleansed the demon skull.

Inuyasha kept the skull in one of his large pockets. The sun was fading as night was taking over the skies above. The two of them were still traveling to nowhere in particular. They went from Kaede's village to start through Inuyasha's forest to some random village. Now they were back on a road moving further away from where they started.

The moon had climbed up sky and it got even darker. Inuyasha could keep going. However, he sensed that Sango was getting tired. Inuyasha respected Sango for keeping up and not complaining to him like he was used to from Kagome.

Inuyasha stopped in his tracks. "We're stopping."

"What? Why?"

"You know why."

Sango was silently grateful for the rest. She hated looking weak and asking Inuyasha to stop for her. Inuyasha pounced up a sturdy looking tree in the forest next to the road. Sango followed him and looked up at him in the tree. Inuyasha sat with his back to the tree trunk and one of his legs on the branch while the other dangled.

"How come you are always in trees?" Curiosity got the better of the demon slayer.

Inuyasha contemplated not saying anything, actually telling her, or blowing her off with his signature 'Keh'. He figured he'd tell her.

"It came in useful when I was small. Trees made an excellent hiding spot from my ... tormentors. Fell asleep in them often and it became a habit." Inuyasha shrugged off the answer trying to look as though it didn't bother him.

"Thank you for telling me. I'm sorry for bringing up bad memories. I know a thing or two about bad memories ..."

"Don't be sorry. Sorry is for the sad."

Sango was glad to hear Inuyasha say that. He is always strong and she admired him for that great quality.

Sango took a seat on the forest ground with her back resting on the trunk of the tree Inuyasha sat in.

"Goodnight Inuyasha."

"Yeah, same Lady Exterminator."

**{Kagome's Time}**

It had been a long few days back for Kagome. She was bombarded with work. Luckily it was Friday night and she could sleep all Saturday.

She currently laid in her comfy bed staring up at the ceiling though paying it no attention. Her mind was on the Feudal Era and her friends. Kagome missed them all. She had no time to think of them with her school work until now.

Kagome thought back to her exit from the Feudal Era with Inuyasha. She felt bad about it. Truth be told, she was trying to be nice in letting Inuyasha know she was leaving for a short period of time. But, he was so difficult that she could only get her point across by force and a few sits.

Then Kagome thought back to when she said she was 'sealing the well.' Honestly, she had no idea why she said that. It wasn't true and she must of figured it would make Inuyasha leave her alone for those two weeks. Or maybe she said it because she really wanted him to take her back to the Feudal Era since reverse psychology really works on him.

It really surprised Kagome that Inuyasha never came for her after the first, second, and soon to be third day. It was almost guaranteed that he would get really bitchy and bring her back within 36 hours.

The lack of Inuyasha in Kagome's time was scaring her a bit. What if something happened to him and her friends? No, they're strong and would never let themselves be preyed upon.

Tiredness took over Kagome as she slowly drifted into sleep.


	5. Chapter 5

The moon was high in the sky and the moonlight shined down on Inuyasha. He had been staring at the jewel studded skull in his grasp for most of the night. It was a real mystery to him.

Inuyasha wasn't sure if he should crush the skull and just take the jewel shard embedded in it. Normally he would have just on impulse. However, his instincts told him not to and Inuyasha rarely disobeyed his instincts.

Inuyasha finally put the skull back away into his Fire Rat Robe. He got tired of looking at the thing anyways.

Inuyasha took a look around the area within sight. All was calm and nothing out of place. A couple feet below him was Sango sleeping against the tree. But don't be fooled into thinking she was defenseless. Hiraikotsu and her katana were within arms reach and her usual hidden daggers were scattered on her body.

There was still about six or seven hours till sunrise. Inuyasha usually got his sleep three hours before sunrise and woke up with the sun. The half-demon obviously didn't require sleep like humans do. Inuyasha planned to keep watch the rest of the night. It was routine for him.

As one hour passed, Inuyasha had been noticing a gradual change in the atmosphere. His surroundings were still calm and peaceful, but the sky was changing. The clouds were partly overlapping the moon and the area was half lit with moonlight.

Inuyasha knew what was happening. So, he went to go wake his slayer companion.

Inuyasha swooped down off the tree and landed gracefully on his feet. He approached Sango and knelt down in front of her. He placed his right hand on her shoulder and shook her.

"Sango, wake your ass-"

Inuyasha took a sharp intake of air as he felt a stabbing pain in his side. Sango had driven one of her daggers into Inuyasha out of reflex as she awoke.

"Oh good, you're up." Inuyasha was slightly ticked off. But he didn't want to show his surprise to being vulnerable to Sango's 'attack.'

"Inuyasha?"

"Not that I care or anything, but there's gonna be a storm soon." he informed her. "Wouldn't want you to drown."

While she heard what he said, Sango was more concerned about what she did to Inuyasha than the weather. "Are you okay Inuyasha?"

"Keh, I'm fine. Your butter knife couldn't hurt me in my sleep."

There was a loud clash in the skies above and thunder could be heard for the first time that night. Raindrops started falling and coincidently landed right in Inuyasha's eye.

"Gahhh, stupid rain. If that damn monk was here, he'd suck the skies dry. But no, he's too busy trying to fill every hole in Japan..."

Sango couldn't help but smirk at Inuyasha's rant. She shook her head and laughed lightly to herself.

"Oh you find that funny? And here I was thinking you'd be acting all 'offended' and upset."

Sango just laughed again. "Inuyasha? Thinking of how others feel?"

The weather, feeling left out of the conversation, decided to let it's presence be known. Thunder roared above and the rain went from drizzling to pouring.

"Its best we find a place to stay."

"Well hurry your ass up." Inuyasha called from up ahead.

The two of them moved swiftly in search of shelter while keeping the road in sight. The rain came down harder and the winds picked up. Definitely not weather to be out in.

Soon enough they found a big stone wall. A closer look proved it not to be a wall, but the side of a rocky high hill. Unfortunately, it didn't have a cave.

Sango angrily mumbled something about not finding a cave. Inuyasha obviously picked up on it.

Inuyasha took out Tetsaiga and transformed it. Without warning he unleashed the Wind Scar upon the hill's side in an attempt to create a cave. Instead, the whole hill crumbled down to jagged rocks. Sango sweatdropped.

"It was worth a shot." Inuyasha shrugged.

"You could have used less force."

"I don't see you coming up with anything better." Inuyasha jeered.

"How about we go back on the road and run to the next village to get out of this rain?"

"Keh, it's not like I got anything better to do."

And they were off again, dashing forward on the road. Inuyasha kept to a pace Sango could keep up with. It would be annoying for him to lose track of her and have to find her in this weather.

Sango rounded a corner and stopped in her tracks. Inuyasha stopped as well to see what was wrong with his traveling companion.

"Tired already?" Inuyasha asked glancing at her.

"No," she replied. "Look over there."

Inuyasha traced where Sango pointed to and he saw a tower. When the lightning flashed Inuyasha noticed a huge wall surrounding what he assumed to be a village. There was a watchtower adjacent to the stone wall and near the entrance.

Inuyasha's advanced sight saw a guard in the watchtower.

"Into those bushes on your left, Sango." Inuyasha commanded.

Sango did as he said and Inuyasha followed her behind the bush.

"There's someone keeping watch up in that tower."

Sango nodded and inquired, "What do you suggest we do?"

The half-demon thought for a quick second before he came up with his plan.

Inuyasha started to explain, "Alright, you distract the guard from the bushes. And I'll sneak around the side of the tower, get up it, and take him out."

"Distract him? That's it?" Sango seemed offended. "Inuyasha, I'm not Kagome."

Inuyasha was angry that Sango wasn't going with his plan and confused as to why Kagome was brought into this.

"What's that supposed to mean?" Inuyasha seemed unsure now.

"All I'm saying is I'm good for more than just being the 'distraction' while you get to have all the fun."

"So, you're telling me you want to take care of the guard?"

Sango nodded while Inuyasha sighed. "Fine. Just make it quick, I wanna get outta this stupid rain."

Sango snuck out of the bushes and to the tower. She used her hidden daggers to climb up the side of the tower.

Inuyasha had no idea how to be the distraction. His 'skill' was basically his impulse. Right now his 'skill' would have him decapitate the guard. But, Inuyasha got stuck with the minor role in the plan.

The best Inuyasha thought to do was to jump from tree to tree and bush to bush. That way the guard will hear the leaves ruffle and catch a glimpse of him. That would provide Sango adequate time to finish the guard.

Inuyasha put his thought to action and it worked well enough. The guard's attention was focused on the mysterious red figure moving swiftly around, possibly threatening him and the village. Deciding to take action, the guard released multiple arrows into the trees and bushes when he seemed to figure Inuyasha's pattern. Two of the arrows found their mark.

"Ahhh! You goddamn bastard!" was the last thing the guard heard before being knocked out.

Sango looked down from the top of the tower to Inuyasha. She smiled when she saw him pulling out an arrow from his body. Getting back to the situation at hand, Sango grabbed the unconscious body and tossed it over the edge and yelled to Inuyasha, "Heads up."

Inuyasha looked up, only to get bombarded with the guard's body. Inuyasha got up from the ground and gave the unconscious man a good kick in his ribs. Then, Inuyasha dragged the body into the bushes so no one would find him for now.

Inuyasha effortlessly ran up the tower side using his momentum to defy gravity. He hopped over the edge of the wall and landed inside the tip top of the watchtower. There wasn't much room up there as it was designed for one person to fit in it. Inuyasha took a seat on the floor with his back to the wall. Sango followed suit and did the same. She sat shoulder to shoulder with Inuyasha.

Looking around you could see that there was a roof held up by four poles on the circular wall of the tower. Inuyasha and Sango were protected from the stormy conditions.

Inuyasha quickly broke the silence, "What took so long?"

Inuyasha came off as a little mad, so Sango decided to tease him, "Did you plan on getting shot in the butt with an arrow?"

"Shut up." was all Inuyasha had to say on his behalf.

Sango smiled at Inuyasha's childish reply and conversation soon died down. Both of them closed their eyes as a long silence followed.

Sleep was evading Sango. 'Maybe I should try to start a conversation with Inuyasha. I have been meaning to ask him something for a while now.'

Sango opened her eyes and turned to look at Inuyasha despite the darkness, "Inuyasha, can I ask you something?"

Inuyasha's ears twitched when he heard Sango but he kept his eyes shut. "Yeah whatever." Inuyasha said nonchalantly.

"Do you still plan on becoming a full demon?"

Inuyasha opened his eyes and turned to face Sango. The question definitely caught him by surprise. The half-demon wasn't sure on how to answer her. Inuyasha wasn't even sure he knew the answer himself.

So, Inuyasha answered her question with a question of his own, "Do you plan on sticking around if I _do_ become a full demon?"

Sango immediately nodded her head. While it was too dark to see her action, Inuyasha understood. Without thinking about what to say, Sango answered Inuyasha, "I will stay by your side no matter what you choose to do, Inuyasha. I made that promise a long time ago and I plan on keeping it. If you choose to change yourself, it won't matter to me, I will be here for you always."

Inuyasha was genuinely taken back by how heartfelt her answer was. He had never heard anyone tell him anything like that since, well his mother.

After a pause, Inuyasha found his voice, "Then it won't matter what I choose to become." 'Cause I'll have someone by my side.' The half-demon added mentally and with a smile on his face.

They turned away from one another and went back to the way things were before Sango started up the conversation. The two were shoulder to shoulder and closed their eyes again. Only this time, Sango rested her head on Inuyasha's shoulder and let sleep takeover.

* * *

Inuyasha woke up with the sun as it started to creep up. His companion was still sleeping on his shoulder though. Inuyasha turned to look at her. He felt the urge to touch her face and without realizing it, his hand was soon an inch away from her face. Inuyasha quickly withdrew his clawed hand and decided to just feint sleep until Sango woke up.

After a while, Inuyasha felt Sango starting to stir. He just pretended to be asleep. Sango moved her hand from her side onto Inuyasha's torso. Her hand moved around until she found his heartbeat. Sango seemed to settle down finding his heartbeat soothing. That was until she felt a slight spike in his heartbeat and feared that Inuyasha had woken up. Sango retracted her hand swiftly.

About half an hour later, Inuyasha decided to 'wake up.' Sango also woke up.

"Good morning Inuyasha." Sango greeted the half-demon.

"Keh, I've had better."

Sango raised an eyebrow at Inuyasha, "You saying you have a problem sleeping with me?"

"Well, you _did_ grope me. But somehow I think I'll live." Inuyasha winked at her. Sango immediately blushed crimson red with embarrassment written allover her face. Inuyasha laughed at her for a good minute.

After Sango was finally able to take control of her emotions, she sheepishly said, "I gotta stop hanging around Miroku. He's starting to rub off."

"Yeah, literally." Inuyasha broke out laughing again. This time Sango joined in with him.

When their laughter died down, they decided to get out of the watchtower. Inuyasha went over to the bush where he had left the guard from last night in. The guard was soaked wet from the rain during the night. He was starting to stir. Soon the guard sat up but his eyes were still closed. Before he had a chance to do anything else, Inuyasha swiftly kicked him straight in his head. The guard went back down never knowing what happened.

"When he wakes up, he'll think he had one hell of a wet dream." Inuyasha commented. Sango giggled at Inuyasha and his choice of words.

The pair left the guard back in the bush and headed into the village. Upon entering this village, you could say it was more of a city than village. Inuyasha and Sango walked around checking out the city. They stopped when they arrived at a stand that looked like it sold food. The two hadn't eaten anything in quite a while. Inuyasha and Sango, being a half-demon and a demon slayer, received strange looks but were given food when they paid with some of the gold they got from the last extermination. When their stomachs were full, they moved on to another part of the city.

The city had a rather large marketplace that sold practically anything. People had stands with stores behind them lined up ready to do business. It was obvious that this city thrived on it's economy. Sango lead Inuyasha around the marketplace until they found a clothing stand. Sango arranged for the woman at the stand to fix the hole in Inuyasha's haori she caused previously. Inuyasha didn't think it was necessary, but Sango insisted. So, Inuyasha took off the top of his Fire Rat Robe while Sango paid her with their gold coins. The woman told them to come back later in the day and it would be ready.

Inuyasha and Sango left that stand and continued to wander around. Inuyasha saw Sango go into a kimono store. Before Inuyasha lost her and had to find her in a sea of people, he followed her into the store. When he went inside it, he saw Sango wearing a yellow kimono with flower patterns along it's side. Sango eyed Inuyasha to see what he thought. Inuyasha had a bored look on his face and just shook his head. Sango went in the back and came back out with a different kimono. This one was pink and white. Inuyasha once again didn't like it. After a few more tries, Sango came out in a purple kimono with white stars decorating it on the front and side.

"About time you picked something that didn't suck." Inuyasha said gruffly. Sango took it that Inuyasha approved and bought the kimono.

They spent most of the day wandering the big city looking for anything that could hold their attention. Inuyasha retrieved his Fire Rat Robe top. Somehow Sango managed to get Inuyasha to go to a play at the theater with her. Inuyasha sat all the way in the back away from everyone. A half-demon sitting in the middle of a crowd of humans watching a play wasn't the most subtle idea. Sango chose to sit by Inuyasha in the back rather than getting a better view. About an hour later, Inuyasha couldn't take this play anymore and he left it letting Sango know to meet him by the big water fountain when the sun was setting.

The jewel encrusted skull Inuyasha carried around in his haori had been trying to get his attention, as strange as that may sound. The skull was calling to Inuyasha in a way he didn't know how to explain. The feeling got stronger as Inuyasha moved in a certain path towards who knows what. The skull brought him to a shady looking old man wearing a hooded robe. They were out of the public eye in a dark alley of course.

Inuyasha held out the skull in his grip and it's eyes glowed the purple color of the Shikon Jewel. The necklace the old man was wearing was being drawn towards the skull. Inuyasha hid his shock to what was happening right in front of him.

"It seems the skull wants something of yours, old man." Inuyasha addressed the hooded figure.

"No, you can't have it. I need it to live." The old man pleaded knowing what Inuyasha was referring to.

"Your time is up, old man." Inuyasha didn't attack the man. He was human and Inuyasha didn't kill innocent humans. But Inuyasha moved closer to the man and the skull's force pulled the necklace off the man. On the necklace was a jewel shard. The skull replaced one of its regular jewels with the Shikon Jewel shard. The old man's life slowly faded away.

The sun was setting and Inuyasha headed over to the water fountain. He saw Sango waiting there for him.

"Hey Inuyasha, why did you leave?"

"Do you even have to ask, Sango? I mean we were watching the same shit. But that's not the only reason I left. I don't care if you believe me or not, but the skull 'communicated' to me and lead me to another jewel shard. Take a look."

"Wow." Sango couldn't really believe what she heard until she saw another jewel shard embedded into the skull.

"So, this is our new Kagome, eh?" Sango teased.

* * *

"What do you say we stay at the Inn tonight?"

"Yeah sure." Inuyasha shrugged.

The two went over to the Inn and requested for rooms. When they were asked for gold coins to pay for the rooms, they came up short. Maybe they spent more than they thought.

"What do ya mean we don't have enough?!" Inuyasha was a little frustrated dealing with people.

"Umm, you don't even have enough for one room..." The guy dealing with Inuyasha was getting rather nervous now.

After a few more threats and a transformed Tetsaiga, Inuyasha managed to get them a room. Only one room, but it would do as it must be more spacious than their last sleeping spot.

Before Inuyasha was ready to call it a night, he had to do something. Inuyasha went outside and quickly patrolled and checked out the area making sure it was safe for them to go to sleep. The city was obviously not dangerous nor the people, but Inuyasha was being his usual paranoid self.

The half-demon walked back into the Inn and went to the room he got them. The door was slightly open. Inuyasha froze when he saw Sango through the small opening. She was to oblivious to him as her back was to the door. The demon slayer was putting on the sleeping kimono she bought today. Inuyasha got a look at her exposed back. But, it wasn't beauty that was mesmerizing him. It was the painful looking scars that covered his companion's body.

Inuyasha had a look of great despair and sympathy on his face for his friend. He had never noticed her scars before as she always had on her slayer suit or her long sleeved traveling kimono.

Inuyasha took a few steps away from the door and waited until he was sure she had finished changing. He entered the room after a short while. Sango looked at him to make sure it was Inuyasha.

"Where did you go?" Sango asked with slight worry in her tone.

"Oh just making sure the place was safe." Inuyasha tried to come off as nonchalant. Then, he walked over to the wall and took a seat with his back to the wall.

Sango had been laying on the futon in the room. But she didn't seem to be enjoying it. So she moved next to Inuyasha and sat against the wall too. It was just like the night before.

Inuyasha's face still looked a little conflicted and Sango picked up on it, "Something wrong, Inuyasha?"

"Huh, oh no. Its just ..." Inuyasha took his hand ran it along Sango's arm. "These scars you have. How did you get them?" It seemed like a dumb thing to ask since you can already assume how she got them.

"Oh, they're nothing. Just you know ... the stuff that happens in battle." Sango tried to play it off as nothing, but Inuyasha wasn't buying it.

"And the ones on your back?" Sango was shocked that Inuyasha knew about the scars on her back.

Sango felted a little choked up but she managed to give an answer, "I ... I got those from when that bastard Naraku took over Kohaku and had him attack me and the other slayers. But, in the end, I am a warrior. I've learned to look past scars. It happens. No big deal."

"Sango, can I see the scars on your back?" Inuyasha wasn't sure if he should have asked her that, but he did.

Sango turned away from Inuyasha. She slowly lifted her kimono up but still kept it on. Inuyasha was shocked when he saw the scars. They were much nastier looking. Inuyasha slowly allowed his clawed hand to roam her bare back. The scars were also deeper. Inuyasha pulled his hand back and Sango lowered back her kimono. She then turned back to her position against the wall next to Inuyasha.

"No one ... should have to bear such brutal scars. It just isn't right." Those scars were stuck in Inuyasha's memory.

"Inuyasha, I've come to live with it. Its nothing." Sango tried to reason her point of view to her half-demon companion.

"I know what its like to force yourself to say 'its nothing.' I know that act too well. You try to shrug it off as nothing, but I know. I know that deep down inside how you can feel scared or lonely. You may put up a tough act, but I know how weak you can really feel. I've been there. And Sango, I want you to know that ... its okay to feel weak. Because you will always have me."

A tear had fallen down one of Sango's eyes. Inuyasha smelled it. She was so undyingly grateful to know that someone actually understands. Someone understands what its been like for her. Someone who says they'll always be there for her.

Sango wiped her tear away and looked at that someone. "Inuyasha, can you hold me? For tonight?"

"Always."

Inuyasha unfolded his legs. He made space for Sango to sit right in front of him. Sango rested her back against Inuyasha's torso. Inuyasha locked his arms protectively around her. Inuyasha could feel Sango tense up. So he took her right hand in his and gave her a gentle reassuring squeeze. The tension eased away.

There was a mild blush on Sango's face. "You know, I'm not used to this Inuyasha."

"No one is."

"Are you saying I'm the only one to see this Inuyasha?"

"The only one that's alive."


End file.
